Someone special
by CreativeMindField
Summary: Well This story is H/Hr! So Harry gets jealous of Dean thomas and wants to go out with ginny. So Harry and Hermione make a plan to fake-date to get ginny jealous.
1. The Fake Girlfriend

**The "Fake" Girlfriend**

"Hey hermione"

Harry said without looking at her directly. Then he did, and saw tears streaming down her face slowly.

"Are you alright?" harry asked her

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" she answered

Harry knew something was wrong, but he didn't question her, he knew she'd cry more. He didn't wanna see that. He simply sat down next to her. Hermione glanced at harry she looked down and saw him touch his hand with her own.

"Harry it's alright I'm fine" hermione told him.

" shhhh…" Harry said hugging her

Suddenly non-other than Ginny Weasley Came into the room and ruined everything. Harry stopped hugging her and looked at ginny, staring at her. Then Dean walked in and kissed Ginny passionately. Harry then looked sad, almost as sad as hermione was. Then ginny realized harry and hermione was there.

" Opps, sorry" Ginny said.

Then FINALLY she left with dean (Thank the lord, sorry I don't like ginny very much.)

Hermione wiped Harry's tears. "Thanks" Harry told her, she nodded.

" Harry! Wait I have an idea." Hermione told him, smiling slightly, harry loved when she smiled.

" What is it?" Harry asked

"Err…uh…never mind" hermione replied

"That we should Fake-date to make ginny jealous?" Harry asked.

"You read my mind." Hermione told him.

Harry laughed. They both looked at each other he stared into her eyes, and slowly leaned into her and hermione leaned in to. Their noses touched and harry brushed his lips against hers.

"Practicing, for ya know the fake dating" harry said

"right." Hermione answered and she slowly kissed his lips.

"So…we should get to the common room and go public" Hermione said

"agreed" Harry replied.


	2. We go Public

**We Go Public**

Authors note: I Know that is not GOOD ok! Please don't leave mean Reviews! I'm Just a KID! I have feelings. I'm sorry if I disappoint you guys. :'(

Hermione and harry walked to the common room holding her hand and making sure everyone noticed that they were. Some girls rolled their eyes at them, their plan was working PERFECTLY! Harry sat in an arm chair and to make them look real Hermione sat on his lap. Suddenly A first year walked in.

"Are you guys dating?" The first year asked.

Harry nodded tapping Hermione's shoulder to make it look believable.

"I don't believe it. I'll believe it when I see it, if you too really are dating then kiss." The first year said.

Hermione was determined to make them believable, it seemed harry was too. So Without any warning what so ever hermione started to kiss him passionately she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her back with the same passion.

"Okay I GET IT!" the first year said, "gets a room!"

As soon as the first year left, they broke apart and started laughing together. They were surprised how gullible people were. Then Ginny walked in suddenly and Hermione whispered "Play along" Harry nodded.

Hermione held his hand; He played along and stroked her hair. Ginny gave them a weird look,

"Are you guys dating?" she asked.

"We sure are!" Harry answered.

"Finally!" Ginny answered.

Ginny's POV:

THERE DATING! WHAT? AFTER ALL THIS TIME! HARRY PICKED HER OVER ME! ME? GINNY WEASLEY? HERMIONE GRANGER? IM DEFINETLEY BETTER!

Normal POV:

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well it's obvious you've loved Harry for a long time." Ginny answered.

Hermione's POV:

Hmm… WHAT? IS IT THAT OBVIOUS? Oh no! I hope Harry doesn't believe her, or my life will be ruined!

Normal POV:

Hermione just smiled and nodded, Harry looked a little confused and went along with it.

"Well I have loved Hermione all this time! And finally I had the guts to ask her out" Harry told ginny.

Then Harry brushed his lips against hers…

Ginny's POV:

There kissing! In front of me? Why? STUPID HERMIONE! HARRY HAS NO TATSE LOOK AT HER UGLY BROWN MATTED HAIR AND UGLY BROWN EYES.

Harry's POV:

I think its working! Wait why does Hermione looks so light-headed? Why does my stomach hurt so much? Am I starting to like Hermione? Uh…NAH! It can't be.

Normal POV:

Hermione and Harry had convinced Ginny they were together. There plan was going FINE!

Harry went to sleep feeling pleased. Then as he slowly fell asleep his dream began to form. He was having a picnic with Ginny but her face kept changing to Hermione's. Then the dream changed, it was midnight and Harry and Hermione were sitting on a balcony of some kind. Hermione was crying on Harry's shoulder, Harry kissed her head and started to cry with her. Hermione hugged him and he cried into her hair. She kissed his lips tenderly. Then He heard his name! "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" he woke up. Hermione was sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked her putting on his glasses.

"Umm…well you were screaming? My name in your sleep. Hermione told him holding his hand.

"Oh…uh…err…um" Harry just kept saying.

Hermione kissed his head, I just came to see if you were alright.

Harry POV:

She kissed my head! She's holding my hand! She likes me! Oh boy! Uh…er…what do I do? Umm I know!

Normal POV:

Hermione just looked at Harry. Harry slowly leaned into her. She knew what he was gunna do, he was leaning in to kiss her. She leaned in as well, she tilted her head slightly and Harry kissed her softly, Hermione kissed him back. Hermione never thought in a million years that she would be here kissing Harry Potter. Hermione tilted her head more, deepening the kiss. Harry felt his heart do a back flip. They pulled away,

"Was that practice?" Hermione asked him

"Nope." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
